Wendy's Second Chance
by Liseegirl
Summary: When Peter left her at her window four years ago, she had no idea that it would hurt so much. So when he returns, will she take the second chance, or will she choose to continue to live her life in London.
1. Sixteen

Wendy's Second Chance

Wendy sat in her room. She sighed, as she suddenly realized that she had once again gotten another year older, and _he _had still not returned. Oh, how she missed him. Every day she felt remorse for leaving him behind.

"_Sixteen," _she thought, "_I am sixteen years old. I haven't seen Peter since I was twelve, and to think he hasn't changed at all. I wonder if he misses me like I've missed him all these years. I wonder…"_

"Wendy!" a shriek pierced the air as Michael, who was now nine, burst into her room. "Wendy, guess what!" Michael shouted.

"What is it, Michael?" She said through giggles as Michael nearly smothered her with all of his enthusiasm.

"Mother got you something really special for your birthday, but I can't tell you what because it's a surprise!" he said this with his famous lopsided grin spreading across his still baby-like face.

"Well, why don't you go help her with it while I finish getting ready?"

"Okay!" Michael said as he raced out of the room just as fast as he had come.

She smiled sadly to herself. Michael had changed so much over the past four years. "_I wonder if Peter would even recognize Michael. He definitely would not recognize John. John has gotten so tall, and he is much better looking now," _she mused as she dressed in her beautiful new lavender evening gown, "_In fact, I wonder if Peter would even recognize me. I've gotten thinner and taller, and my hair is so much lighter now. Oh, I've never seen that beauty mark before, has Peter?"_

She powdered her face, checked her rouge, and straightened her hair bow. "_I just wish Peter were here,"_ she thought, but she knew that was not to be. So she prepared to descend the stairs to the quiet party she _hoped_ her mother had planned.

As she passed her old nursery, she could have sworn that she saw a slight glimmer outside the window. She looked again, but, since she did not see it again, she assumed it was just her imagination. She let a single tear slide slowly down her cheek, wiped it away, and moved towards the stairs.

But, little did she know, as she disappeared, the light reappeared. Tinkerbelle motioned Peter down to the ledge. As he landed, he asked the question that had been on his mind since they arrived at the Darling residence:

"Where is Wendy?"

So he sat in waiting for the one person he loved most in the world. Little did he know that there was one very unhappy girl downstairs who had been waiting for this moment for four long years.

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. The Gift

**I hope that you like this chapter!**

As Wendy descended the stairs, she tried to put on a smile. Her mother's smile radiated pride. John and Michael looked at Wendy and then at each other. They knew what the surprise was, and they couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Her father met her at the bottom of the stairs, and he walked her to the center of the drawing room, where a chair was placed like a throne.

"You look beautiful, darling!" her mother said with excitement.

"Thank you, Mother," she replied half-heartedly.

"Do you like your new dress, Wendy?" Michael asked.

"Yes," she said timidly.

Michael got up and placed her presents at her feet. He looked up at her with visible excitement growing to the point of explosion in his eyes. She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she had shown since she had come into the drawing room. She decided that, before Michael exploded, she should open her presents.

She opened them one at a time, trying to display the excitement that she knew she was supposed to feel in her heart, but it just wasn't there.

She opened her present from John first. It contained a book of adventure stories, a notebook, and a new pen. She thanked him and reached for her next present.

"Wait!" Michael shouted, "That present is from Mother, Father, _and_ me."

"Well then," Wendy replied, "I can't wait to see what it is!"

She began to open the package. When she had gotten through the wrapping, she stopped and put a hand to her mouth. Her eyes welled with tears as she picked up what she knew was Michael's part of the present. It was a drawing, a drawing of John, Michael, she and….oh.

"_Peter," _she breathed.

She continued shakily in opening the small box the drawing had been wrapped around. It contained a beautiful silver locket. The locket was decorated with carvings of flowers and a fantastical beast that she did not know the name of. She slowly opened it, and inside two words were engraved: Peter Pan. She gasped and jumped to her feet. As the tears that had been surfacing for what seemed like forever finally sprung from her eyes, she bolted up the stairs and into her room.

She locked and leaned against the door as rattling sobs shock her small frame. She clutched the locket and drawing to her chest as she felt her heart finally rip in two.

"_How could he leave me like that!" _she thought, "_I would hate him for it if I didn't, well, __**love**__ him so much…"_

Then suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts by a slight tapping on the window.

"_What in the world? It couldn't be, could it?" _she asked herself as she rose from the floor and walked slowly towards the window. She drew back the curtain, and nearly fainted at what she saw!

"Hello, again, Wendy! It's been a long time," he said with his wide, childish grin.

**I**


	3. The Realization

_**So I had writer's block for quite some time, but here's the next chapter. It's quite short, but I think the emotion in it fills a lot of space!**_

She fainted. Peter looked at her quizzically.

"Wendy?" he said, "Are you asleep?"

He turned to Tinkerbell. She shrugged, and her spirited tinkle rang out.

_ "Well, I certainly don't know!" _she said in the language that only Peter could understand. That was why they were so close. He was the only person who really understood her. That, in fact, was why she loved him.

"Wendy…. Wendy wake up!" Peter said.

She blinked once, twice, and a third time. As Wendy came to, she looked up at Peter and smiled.

_"His eyes! They're still that same beautiful shade they always were. Oh and there's his crazy lop-sided grin! I always loved that, but there is something different about him. I can't put my finger on it right now, but there is definitely something different…."_she thought.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Peter asked, as his brow furrowed in concern.

"Huh? Oh yes, Peter, I'm fine. I was just wondering... what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back of course, for another great adventure!"

"I wish I could go, Peter, but I'm so much older now. I just can't up and leave! I have other responsibilities, and there are the boys, and…"

Suddenly, Peter leaned down and kissed her.

"I've been waiting forever to give you that thimble." He said smiling.

It wasn't the kiss of a twelve year old boy; it was much stronger and much more passionate. As, he helped her to her feet, she finally realized what was different about him.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, 'You've grown up!"

_**Please continue to read and review!**_


	4. The Decision

_**Sorry I've had writer's block for so long. I hope you enjoy this installment!**_

He looked at her sheepishly. The horror and shock on Wendy's face made him feel awful about all of this.

"Yeah…" he said, "I….uh….really don't know what happened. When you left, I began to grow up. Do _you _know why it happened, Wendy?"

Wendy, who was still recovering from her faint and the shock of seeing the boy she loved, standing before her, didn't hear his question. She was too deep in thought.

"Wendy?" Peter prodded, gently.

"Oh…um…well, I think it might have been the kiss…..I mean the thimble, that I gave you. Here it is a symbol of love and with love also comes something that you never wanted to happen: growing up."

"Oh."

"I'm awfully sorry, Peter. I never meant for the thimble to do this. It would have been better if we'd never met. I've been so miserable without you for the past four years, and life is so dreary here. If we'd never met, you would still be the twelve-year-old boy I loved and I would not have been miserable for so long," she finished with a sigh.

"Wendy," Peter said quietly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "I don't care about growing up. I've realized that as long as I have you, I'll be happy. I could be a baby or an old man, for all I care, you are most important."

Wendy jumped up and threw her arms around his now rather broad shoulders and kissed his cheek. Just as she did this, Michael appeared in the doorway.

"Wendy, Mother wants….Peter!" he screamed.

"Hello, Michael. My you've gotten big. Have you had any more fights with pirates?"

"No, but I want to. Does this mean we're going to Neverland?"

"What do you say, Wendy?" Peter asked, "Are you up for another adventure?"

Wendy didn't hesitate for even a second. She answered, "Yes."

_**As always read and review!**_


End file.
